In cost-effective high volume manufacturing of semiconductor devices a plurality of components is generally built in or built on silicon wafers which after completion of FEOL processing are cut up into individual units, termed “dies” or “chips.” During the subsequent stages of packaging and assembly incorporation of a die into a protective package or integration to more complex electronic systems may occur. Bonding the die to a carrier substrate may be established via a solder layer or an adhesive layer. Mounting a die at its assigned bonding location on the substrate requires high precision robotic systems. Typically, a die pick-up device picks up a die, moves the die accurately above the bonding site of the carrier, and places the die onto the carrier.